"A Barrage of Shadows!"
"A Barrage of Shadows!" is the first episode of M.R.V.'s Power Rangers Star Force. Episode In the deepest reaches of the universe, there where 5 stars that emitted a power stronger then any other in the universe. They where in a singular line, Red in the middle, Blue and Green on the left, and Yellow and Black on the right. It was unknown their origin, or when ever they had appeared, but there where many who knew of their existence. However, if a being where to try to obtain them without a pure heart, the being would be instantly destroyed. However, these stars, glowing their last bit of energy, exploded in a flurry of color, and the power radiating from the explosion was able to come together to form the five Star Force Morphers. They hurdled their way through the universe, and that is where our story starts... "Steve, get up! You're going to be late!" yelled, a voice, ringing through the entire apartment. "Mom, please, five more minutes!" Steve yelled back, still half asleep. "You've already had ten 'five minutes' today, get up!" Steve's mom yelled. "Can't I just stay home from school today?" asked Steve. "Sure, as long as your fine with missing your football game!" Steve's mom said. With that, Steve was up, dressed, and ready to leave in a matter of minutes. "Mr. Marvus, I assume that you are late for a specific reason?" asked Mr. Monroe, standing in the doorway of first period Algebra as Steve walked down through the hall. "I'm sorry, the bus was late..." Steve said, trying to get past him. "Well, them I'm sure that you'll be happy to show me your late pass that the bus driver must've given you?" Mr. Monroe asked, making sure that Steve didn't get in. "Never mind..." Steve said, finally able to get through Mr. Monroe. Steve sat down and looked at the board, seeing pulling out his notebook from his backpack as he saw that they where supposed to do Page 334 in the textbook. Which he had forgot. So, the rest of first period was just spent dwindling around. However, Steve did notice that a kid by the name of Parker was wearing and interesting stone bracelet, with a big stone star on it. "Mr. Marvus? Please focus on your work!" Mr. Monroe said from his desk, and Steve went back to his notebook, which he had been doodling in. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and Steve left as fast as he could. However, he stopped when he heard the announcement over the intercom that the football game had been cancelled. After the rest of the school day, Steve rushed back to his apartment, and immediately went to the messaging machine. His mom had called, and said that she wouldn't be home for a while, as she had to work late. "Hmm, I have some time to myself...Buster!" Steve yelled across the apartment, and a tiny black havanese puppy ran from Steve's room up to him, barking excitedly. "Come on, let's go to the park!" Steve said, and Buster and him happily ran out of the apartment and down to the park. The ran around, played fetch for a bit, until Steve threw the stick too far. It was in the direction of the forest that was near the park, and after five minutes, Steve decided to go look for Buster. "Buster? Buster? Where are you?" Steve yelled, running through the forest. He heard barking, and ran in the direction he heard it to see Buster near something on the ground. As Steve approached it, he realized that it was the same stone bracelet that Parker was wearing. He picked it up, and it seemed to glow, the stone from it shattering, revealing it to be a device, which multiple gold buttons. The star was divided into 5 pieces, each one having their own color, Red, Blue, Green, Black, and Yellow. The first golden button had a silhouette of a human, with the word 'MORPH' printed under it. The second golden button had a more robotic human silhouette of a human, with the word 'ZORD' printed under it. The third golden button had a silhouette of a sword and a gun crossed in an X, with the word 'WEAPONS' printed under it. The fourth golden button had a silhouette of an animated explosion, with the word 'FINAL ATTACK' printed under it. The fifth golden button had a silhouette of a phone, with the word 'CALL' printed under it. The sixth and final golden button had a silhouette of a star, with the word 'TELEPORT' printed under it. As Parker sat at his desk in his room, his wrist felt weird, and saw the bracelet start to break, revealing a wrist device. "Well, this looks interesting..." Parker said, inspecting it. "I wonder what this would do..." Steve said, looking at it from different angles. Buster started barking loudly, and Steve looked up to see three different types of monsters advancing towards him. The first group, a black body with a hoodie and silver sword, walked slowly, one of them murmuring "Give that to us!". The next group was similar, yet different, as they seemed to have a tuxedo theme to them, wielding axes, one of them saying "No, give it to us!". The third group was way different, seeming to have robotic movements, holding weird bladed weapons, yelling "Don't listen to them! That is ours!". As the came closer, Steve was backed up against a tree, but then noticed that Buster was near the first group, barking at them. "Why, you little pest!" one of them said, and tried to swing. "Don't touch him!" Steve yelled, running up and punching the one that tried to hurt Buster. Suddenly, Steve heard a voice telling him to put on the device, Steve putting it on. "Well, I have nothing to loose.." Steve said, and pressed the button labeled 'MORPH'. A little jingle played, and he spun the star, being surrounded by a column of flames, causing Steve's body to transform as a flaming red star rose from the ground through his body, morphing him as the Red Star Force Ranger. "Whoa, I'm a...a...a Power Ranger!" Steve said excitedly, looking down at himself morphed. "Oh no!" yelled one of the monsters. "Alright, let's do this!" Yelled Steve, and he went straight in, easily beating the monsters. In the end, the groups, defeated, all blew up. "All right!" yelled Steve, and he took off the Star Force Morpher, the suit disappearing. As Steve realized what happened, he didn't notice that Mr. Monroe was watching from a distance. "Hmm, looks like he has potential..." Mr. Monroe said, leaving. "Sir...It seems that the first two Star Force Morphers have been activated, and the Galactics have been defeated...what shall we do?" asked Deremos. "Hmm, this could be a problem!" Ares said, getting up from her couch. "Actually, this could be interesting. Take note of this...Red Ranger..." Master Zero. "Well, what shall we do Minister?" asked Secretary Noir. "This shouldn't be a problem! I can destroy them in seconds!" announced Destroyer Garno. "Garno, you couldn't destroy a fly! I however..." Aziak started. "Well, no matter. This seems like something that could be a nuisance...we shall deal with it immediately!" Minister Zeta said from his throne. "Sir, my programs say that two of the Star Force Morphers have activated. However, we are currently searching for multiple bio-fields similar to the currently activated Star Force Morphers!" Enter said excitedly, typing something on his tablet as he paced around the platform in Hyperspace. "Sounds like a plan! However, how would we deal with two Power Rangers?" Escape asked. "You two shall defeat them, and we shall merge the Earth with Hyperspace!" Messiah said angrily, and laughed as his face went in and out of focus, glitching with how much power he was producing. Trivia * Star Force Morphers Activated: 2 * Star Spirits Met: 0 *This episode is the only episode where no Star Spirits are present.